


Love built on ashes

by maggieblues



Series: wlw oneshots, fluff, hurt\comfort ~ [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Clem and Vi chatting, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Girls Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, James dissing, Short & Sweet, a little violence mentioned, lesbian jokes, pros of being queer during the apocalypse, talking about apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggieblues/pseuds/maggieblues
Summary: “Well, birth control is free now, too.""Softie, I already have one." Violet leaned to her, licking her lips. "It's called lesbianism, you should try sometime"."Oh, doctor" Clem teased impatiently "Can you educate me on that matter?""With pleasure" Vi smirked, leaning in for a passionate kiss.
Relationships: Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: wlw oneshots, fluff, hurt\comfort ~ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014897
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Love built on ashes

"Do you know people used to fantasize about the apocalypse happening?" Clementine asked curiously.

"It is ridiculous! In one house around this area, there were some zombie comics. I never actually got to read them. It wasn't safe and I couldn't bother taking anything that wasn't wherewithal. But… It sounds crazy indeed"

"Doesn't it?" Clem laughter was a little bit forced. "Well, the grass is always greener on the other side!"

"But their side wasn't strewn with corpses." Vi giggled and Clem loved to hear her laughter.

They were cuddling on the bed as always after the long, tiring day and Clementine loved it. It was her favorite time of the day, just lying on her bed and chatting. 

Clem scrunched up her nose, lost in thought.

"It is kind of cruel that their entertainment is our suffering" Clem pouted.

"Well they are not so directly correlated, but I get what you mean," Vi reasoned. "But hey- try telling it to people who write horrors or criminals! Or worse, watch them, cause they can't be motivated by money in this."

"Yeah, diss them, baby!" Clem smirked. "I have always hated thrillers. My mom was a big fan of them so as a child I sometimes snuck in the corner of the room to just take a peek. I thought, how could she watch it? You know, the victim is always a normal woman, brutally murdered. How could she watch it with such ease and after that she could sleep soundly?"

"But we are no different you know, don't tell me you don't enjoy good, old zombie smashing?" Violet smirked. "I certainly do."

Clementine rolled her eyes.

"Okay, a better comparison would be people treating another's suffering as a show and entertainment and we certainly don't do that." 

Clem lowered her gaze, looking at her hands. They had been shuddering, when Kenny killed Carver, she remembered. But she had watched anyway. She could never forget the screams, sight of life fleeing from his massacred body. And his last words he had said about her were carved in stone in the back of her mind. 

"Oh," Violet said, puzzled. "Did you?"

"Yeah," she pleaded guilty. "Maybe. Just a bit. "

"That's my girl!" Violet quipped reassuringly. "Softie, I won't judge you"

"Vi, I will tell you, I promise. But not now, ok?"

Violet hugged her tighter, whispering that she understood. She caressed her love's curly hair with her lean fingers.

"Do you know why we love apocalyptic fiction so much? Because it is everything ending and yet we stand strong, imperishable. We are the exception. In reality, there are no exceptions. Not for long."

Viola cuddled her lovingly.

"It is an allowance for men to get violent," She tried to continue the topic to take Clem's mind of worse things. "Not that they needed one anyway. Zombies are just a cover, an outlet to their anger."

"It would be cool if there were any advocates for zombies' rights" Clem lit immediately. "Like, zombies are so human, you can't kill them. Don't touch them, they have bodily autonomy! They are eating you? Oh, there was no need to go after dark. You should wear leather or something, your skin deludes them!"

"Like a rape analogy?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Ewwww. Gross" she shuddered "But yeah".

"Okay, you have to admit it sounds exactly like James" Vi teased mercilessly.

"Hey, hey, you meanie! I've never said that!"

Vi gave her a disbelieving look.

"But I also never said I haven't thought that..." Clementine grinned devilishly.

They stared at each other, Clem being red as a lobster. The girls burst into laughter. It took a while for them to compose themselves. When they finally composed their breaths, Violet burst. 

"Well, the apocalypse has some benefits also for women." Violet pondered.

"What?" Clem laughed in surprise as far back a snot was running out of her nose. "Really?"

"Yeah," Violet said with a deadpan expression. "Before it, pads were so expensive and there were so many discussions about how they should be free, and now…"

"...They are free," Clem looked at her with disbelief "That was not quite what I was expecting, haha. Well, birth control is free now, too." 

"Softie, I already have one." Violet leaned to her, licking her lips. "It's called lesbianism, you should try sometime".

"Oh, doctor" Clem teased impatiently "Can you educate me on that matter?"

"With pleasure" Vi smirked, leaning in for a passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! kudos and comments are always welcome! :3


End file.
